


The Holiday Of Your Dreams

by Geekygirl669



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matthew Casey, Post Mpreg, Post Mpreg Matthew Casey, Vacation, established relationship Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Severide and Casey finally get to take their kids on the holiday of their dreams.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Holiday Of Your Dreams

Disney World, Casey had always wanted to go there when he was a kid, but no matter how many times he had asked it was always a no, they either didn’t have enough money or the time. And before he knew his mum was in jail and his dad was dead and all chances of him getting to go were in the past.

But then he got married, and going to Disney with his family seemed like a possibility again, although it still felt years away.

But then it seemed before Casey even knew it, he and Severide had ids of his own and going to Disney with his family was no longer a dream it was becoming a reality.

“Are we really doing this?” Casey asked happily looking up at his husband from where he was sitting at the dining room table.

“Yeah, but you do have to click the confirm button.” Severide said from where he was standing right behind the younger man his hands resting on his shoulders.

Casey couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he clicked the confirm button on the laptop and stared ahead at it until the screen changed to tell them there booking was confirmed. “Were going to Disney World baby.”

“Yeah we are.” Severide agreed leaning down to place a small kiss on the back of Casey’s head. He was one of the few people that knew about his husband’s childhood dream to go to Disney World and he was more than a little happy to be helping making it come true. “The kids are going to be so excited. There not going to believe it when we tell them.”

“Yeah.” Casey agreed turning round in his chair to look at his husband. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to ever go on holiday again with how much that cost.”

“We’ll make it work.” Severide assured him rubbing his hand over the other man’s shoulder. “We’ve been saving since Shay was like two, were going to be okay.”

“Yeah we are. Two whole weeks in Disney World Florida. With three kids under ten. If you want the truth I don’t know if we’re going to make it home.” Casey joked knowing just how excited his kids were about this, and knowing exactly what they are like. “You think they’re old enough to go there?”

“Case, we’ve already booked it and we’re going. They are going to love it and there is going to be plenty of stuff for them to do.” Severide assured him moving over to sit down on the chair next to the younger man, Casey’s hands now in his. “They are going to love it now stop worrying. We have just a little over two weeks of a holiday planned, just be excited about that.”

“I am.” Casey confirmed with a small nod, quickly looking over at the laptop and the time. “We should probably go to bed, on shift tomorrow.”

“Yeah. You go to bed I’ll be there in a minute.” Severide told him having a small something he wanted to do in surprise for his husband.

“Okay, don’t take too long.” Casey told him as he pushed himself up from his chair, leaving with one last squeeze to his husband’s hand.

Severide watched him go before he turned back to the laptop getting his small surprise ready.

**********************************************************************************

“Come on.” Casey sighed when the kids still didn’t do as they had been asked. “If you want to go into the park today stop it.” That got all three of the kids to stop what they were doing straight away. “Go and get ready, we have ten minutes to get to breakfast on time and if we miss breakfast I am not walking around a theme park with you all day.”

Severide had to hold back a small laugh as the kids ran off to get ready. “That worked.”

“It did.” Casey moved to sit down to his husband on their bed letting out a small sigh as he did. “I was actually a little worried that they weren’t going to listen then.”

“So was I.” Severide agreed, neither of them actually wanted to hold back a day in the park from their kids but they also couldn’t have them thinking all there threats were empty ones. “I had a little surprise planned for tonight.”

“You do?” Casey asked in shock looking up at the older man.

“Yeah I did.” Severide confirmed with a small nod. “But it was an expensive bottle of your favourite alcohol and night in here on your own. But...” Severide trailed off not sure how exactly to put this.

“But I can’t drink alcohol right now.” Casey finished for him. “It was just our luck that I would get pregnant just before we go to Disney.”

“It is.” Severide couldn’t help but agree, the two of them had really bad timing when it came to all of their kids. “I can still give you a night of peace and you’re still getting alcohol.”

“Thank you babe.” Casey muttered as he leant up to place a small kiss on the older man’s lips. “But I think a better option might just be all of us coming back up here early, doing something just the five of us.”

“We can defiantly do that.” Severide agreed about to lean in and kiss the other man again when the sound of the kids running back into the room reached them. “You three ready to go, or are we going to have to stay here all morning?”

“We’re ready to go.” Shay said for all three of them, her younger brother’s standing on either side of her.

“Let’s go then.” Casey pushed himself up from the bed with a small clap of his hands. “What are we waiting for?”

Everyone rushed to leave the hotel room with that, Casey and Severide following after at a slightly slower pace.

**********************************************************************************

“I love you.” Casey smiled as Severide walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting both his hands on the small well of his stomach.

“I love you too.” Severide replied a small smile settling on his lips.

“Thank you for tonight, for this whole holiday. I know you must have saved up a lot more money then you said you did to have brought everything you have.” Casey was so thankful for everything his husband had done on their holiday. “And tonight just five of use, it was really nice.”

“It was.” Severide agreed with a small nod, one of his hands running over Casey’s stomach a little. “It was really nice. And it was the least I can do, with everything you’ve done for me.”

“All I’ve done this holiday if make you take all three kids on rids all on your own.” Casey pointed out a little confused.

“I don’t mean this holiday. I mean in general. You have given me three amazing kids and your about to give me a forth.” Severide pointed out letting his chin rest on Casey’s shoulder as he said it.

“Is Kelly Severide starting to get a little sappy in his old age?” Casey asked a little jokingly as he moved his head to look at the older man.

“No.” Severide shock his head, never willing to admit to actually being a little sentimental and sappy. “I do love you and our kids though.”

“I love you and our kids too.” Casey agreed taking on of Severide’s hand in his own. “Although I am so tired, go to bed?”

“Yeah let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
